


Y en la ventana

by Ashura_Nako



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, spoilers chapter 80-81
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashura_Nako/pseuds/Ashura_Nako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y en la ventana de Hitch, el paisaje no cambia. La soledad que pesa y asfixia aumenta, le embriaga los sentidos como la pintura sobre un lienzo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y en la ventana

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes pertenecen a Isayama Hajime-sensei.

****

La Legión había vuelto de Shiganshina. Estaba volviendo en su totalidad hacia Sina puesto que lo que fuera que hubiera pasado en Shiganshina, era lo suficientemente importante para ser discutido con la reina en la ciudad central.

Ya se escuchaban rumores de lo que había pasado, pero Hitch había decidido no escuchar ninguno. Porque los rumores siempre estaban influenciados por el morbo y la imaginación poderosa de quienes los comparten. O eso quería forzarse a creer. Lo máximo que había escuchado era que apenas había sobrevivido un puñado. Nada nuevo.

Miró por última vez las cosas de Annie. Aún estaban intactas, aunque era estúpido pensar que Annie iba a volver. La ropa seguía en su armario y la cama estaba arreglada desde el día en que no volvió. Hitch a veces se sentaba en su cama y pasaba una mano por las sábanas vacías y frías. Era algo que nadie podía saber porque ella no era sentimental, pero lo cierto era que la habitación sin Annie y sus silencios taciturnos estaba muy solitaria. Hitch estaba decidida a seguir con la máscara de perra frívola y egoísta.

Los miembros que volvieron no pasaban la docena. Hitch apretó su puño. Pensaba que serían pocos, pero no tan pocos. Los rostros eran indescifrables. Dolor, furia, angustia, cansancio, confusión... no conseguía encontrar nada bueno en ellos.

Tampoco conseguía encontrarle a él. Marlowe no estaba. Divisó al chico que comprobó la fidelidad de Marlowe, Jean. Este no la miró o probablemente ni la notó.

Tras repasar una vez más rostro por rostro, se aseguró: Marlowe había muerto.

Dejó escapar una risotada que fue mal recibida por la multitud que se agolpaba a su lado y que ahora murmuraban si estaba loca, si no conocía la compasión o si era cruel. Quizás todas, quizás ninguna. Pero no eran lejanos los tiempos en los que muchos ansiaban que la Legión fuera exterminada en su totalidad, para así dejar de pagarles el dinero que requerían para sus expediciones. Pero con el cambio de monarquía, muchas cosas habían cambiado. Era el tipo de hipocresía y falsedad que Marlowe odiaba.

—Al final lo has hecho. Has conseguido que te maten —susurró para sí misma, pues dudaba que Marlowe pudiera escucharla allá donde estuviera—. Tendrías que haberte quedado en la Policía Militar, conmigo. Al final tú eras el tonto.

No le importaba qué noticias trajeran los supervivientes. Quería volver a su solitaria habitación. Se sentaría a mirar de forma aburrida por la ventana una vez más. Esa ventana tras la cual nada cambiaba, cómo si el paisaje fuera un lienzo que comenzaría a envejecerse y hacerse con unas esquinas amarillentas, en breve. Porque estaba viva. Aburrida mirando un paisaje inamovible. Solo esperaba, que las lágrimas que ya habían comenzado a escapar de sus ojos, le dejaran ver el paisaje inalterado que cada día se encontraba en esa solitaria habitación.


End file.
